The Chronicles of Kenues
by tesseract54
Summary: This is the story of a revived Sepheroth clone after the destruction of Midgar. After compleating three chapters now I have begun to need people to critique and give me sugestions on where to go with the rest of the story. Thanks Please Read and Review.
1. The Beginning of My Story

_Legal Disclaimer:  I do not own in anyway, in part or in whole, any of the characters from the Final Fantasy VII video game.  All characters and/or events not taken from this game are the product of my own imagination and any similarities between these events and/or characters and actual events and/or people is solely out of coincidence. _

My name is Unile Kenues; I am one of the millions of men who have come to crave power over the world after the destruction of Midgar, the wondrous city controlled by the past corporate monopoly ShinRa Inc.  I am the last of the remaining clones of the master of destruction, Sepheroth.  The only difference between to two of us is simple, I died before he did.  I became one with the life stream, or more correctly, it became one with me.  We bonded when I died and I gained complete control of its magnificent power, one even grater than that of the famed black material used so foolishly by Sepheroth.  This is my second chance at greatness.  This is my story.

_"25, I hate the number."_  I thought to myself as I entered the bar in Costal del sol  I couldn't get over the tattoo that had branded me nothing but a clone, a mere shadow since my birth.  I sat down at an empty table opposite the entrance of the empty bar.  The latest news for the day flashed over the television screen just on the opposite wall.  Ever since the fall of ShinRa the broadcasts have become more public and it seemed that the news was no longer as filtered as before.  The news caster started on the next story and I cast my attention to the screen, "… And on a brighter note today marks the one year anniversary of the destruction of Midgar.  As everyone knows that also means that today in also the anniversary of the fall of President Rufus and with him the ShinRa corporal empire…." Before the report could be finished a tall black man walked in and turned the television off.  Turning to me the man who could have passed more than easily as a bouncer said in a deep voice to the crowd of groaning men, "Each and every one of you knows very well that stations such as this one have be banned by ShinRa Regeneration inc."  His serious tone along with his naturally deep voice was disturbing enough to intimidate even the strongest of fighters.  His eves then completely focused on me and he stated very stalely, "Mister Kenues, President Kins has requested an audience with you.  You are to come with me immediately."  Expressionless I stood from my seat, placed 20 gill on the table for a tip and I was escorted from the bar to the helicopter pad just beside the crowded port. 

The helicopter dropped us off in the city of Cosmo Canyon, where President Kins was currently staying in between business conferences.  His body was muscular yet lean and stood only about 5' 9" tall.  Although his age was widely known to be in his low 30's he still looked like a very fit 18 year old with multitudes of veins exposed on his arms, legs, and some in his abdominal muscles.  Finally after a moment of silence that still wreaks my body with chills every time I think about it he spoke in a stern and commanding voice "I have heard from a reliable source that you have had shall I say contact with one of my competitors."  I looked at him and stubbornly replied, "Why does this concern you, or do you just enjoy giving people you expect to be working against you a joy ride in a helicopter at your expense?  Do I also get a three week vacation in Medeel?"  Obviously not amused by my sarcasm he moved towards me and screamed "Have you or have you not been in contact with Vincent Valentine, damn it?"  I chuckled slightly and reached for my sheathed sword that I carried on my back under my black cape.  My sword is identical to what Sepheroth's looked like with the exception of its blade being black as pitch.  With the speed of a hundred cheetahs and agility of a thousand gazelles I struck a quick back-handed horizontal swipe with my sword, lodging it about six inches into his right side.  Despite the horrendous wound he didn't fall to the ground so I withdrew my blade and with a forehanded swipe buried my gallant blade into the left side of his head.  Responding to the murder of their president twenty of his body guards raced into the room.  Thinking only with my instincts I turned to them and lifted my hand.  In my hand a brilliant green materia formed, one of the great powers that I am gifted with being one with the Life Stream.  I put the materia to my sword and it was absorbed into it.  I stepped forward with my right leg and outstretched my right arm to point the blade at my opponents.  Before they could even react to the addition that I had just made to my arsenal, I exclaimed "Ultima!!" and unleashed the powers of the materia.  Twenty beams of green light erupted from the tip of my blood soaked blade and on hit each of the bodyguards, killing each on contact.  Calmly I reached into my pocket and withdrew a towel to wipe the blood from my sword.  After I finished cleaning my weapon I dropped the now blood stained towel in the middle of my victims and replaced my sword into its sheath.  I turned to now Former-President Kins and stated to his corps, "That should answer your question, but you may take it as you list."  I turned my back on the blood bath that I created and walked out the door, Commander Valentine would be dieing to learn about this little incident. 


	2. In Peace Prepare for War, In War Prepare...

A cold wind rustled my bowl-cut silver hair as I entered the Bone Village on the northern most major continent. I had always hated the man for whom I worked, Commander Valentine, but I knew that as long as he never thought of me as anything but another employee he would be completely oblivious to my using him and his organization as a latter to supreme power. All this time I had been slowly killing him, but with no sword, or gun, or toxin. I had been killing him ever sense the day we met, and if he would just open his eyes to the possibility that everyone in this world is not worthy of a man's trust he would see that I have been doing it bluntly in front of his face.

"I see you have returned," a cold voice said from the shadows of a tent that was held up by ancient ivory. "And what events have come of your endeavor?"

"Why would you really want to know? I got the job done and you really would not like to hear the foretelling of a story that is just one of many I have and most likely will tell you." I tried to sound as obedient as any warrior to his master. But all I had to say to myself was that if I persevered through this game for just a little longer then my opportunity would arise.

"Humor me, I tire of this boredom, waiting for one of my co-contractors to ask for the word to build another industrial improvement," He lifted his gun, a modified assault rifle, and pointed it at me. I couldn't be sure if he was really aiming at me because his face was masked by the shadows but I knew that at that range he could not miss if he tried, "And the two things that entertain me the most are the murder of people, and the reporting of ones duties to me. It is in your best interest to pick the latter of the two."

_"No shit"_ I thought to myself, _"the guy really thinks that he is the only one that has any idea of what is going on in the world. He used that same line every time I reported back to him, and this will be the _last_ time that I take his advice." _In compliance with his orders I gave him a vivid description of the events down to every last ripple in the pools of blood and made sure I brought special attention to every time that someone in the room took a breath. I knew that it would bother him and I certainly hoped that he would cut me off in the middle, because it was starting to bother me too. Unfortunately he heard my story through, sometimes even asking me to repeat starting from an event I talked about 5 minutes before just so that he could get a second chuckle in.

But that was the one thing I liked about him if anything, he reminded me of myself. He always stayed poised and seemed always held together well. I even thought that he had a decent sense of humor, laughing at the parts of the story that I had found humorous when I experienced it. And if anything he let you get to the end of a sentence before he would cut you off in anyway, even if he was about to kill you I'd expect for him to let you get to the end of your sentence before killing you. This was either a sense of honor, arrogance, or even just another little thing he did to humor himself, I like to think some of all three. Despite all this I would savor the moment that I felt his blood on my hands; I could almost feel it now, warm, dripping from my hands that had caused him that fatal wound. That day would be one that I would treasure for the rest of my life; I could just feel that I would be. That day would be here, sooner than the earth could spin on its axis.

Death, a flavorful treat that few can ever bear witness to. There aren't many people who can say they have killed a person, even fewer who can say they have done it on multiple occasions. I, on the other hand, can say that I do it often, even constantly. Because I could feel that, even though just yesterday I took to life of at least three dozen men, today there would be a murder and I would be the cause of that murder. By blood began to flow faster as I prepared, if I was not completely and entirely focused both mentally and physically I knew that I could not win even under the most beneficial circumstances.

Then my employer walked in. This was the first time I had seen him, I had always imagined him to be a fat man with pours that were completely saturated with grease. But these assumptions were about as incorrect as they could have ever been.

In front of me stood a man of a height similar to mine, six foot two inches give or take, and of a very muscular build. He had long black hair with matching eyes. As I had seen from the way he spoke he was a very poised man and he had a stare that pierced into the soul, I was somewhat glad I had never seen him before because for the first time sense my creation I felt a great sense fear.

"Tell me of the events from yesterday, one final time." His face hardened and he tried to intimidate me, I tried not to let him know that it was working. His cape caught the wind and exposed the gun that he had pointed at me before and a new weapon, a sword.

"Why should I repeat it, you would grow tired of the same story again." I could see it in him. I don't know what I saw it in but something about him let me know, he saw my every move before I even had finished planning it.

"Humor me, I tire of this boredom, waiting for one of my co-contractors to ask for the word to build another industrial improvement," Just a reflex, I knew that much. Either that or he was trying to psyche me out, and with his calm yet cold stature in which he held himself it was working very well and my mind began to race. I knew what was coming next; the only problem was so did he. "And the two things that entertain me the most are the murder of people, and the reporting of ones duties to me. It is in your best interest to pick the latter of the two."

"I pick the former" I responded as my hand shot to the hilt of my sword to make the first move, I knew I would have to move fast and when I drew my blade it had to be my first attack. My only problem was that we played two different chess games; I play as they come and he predicts every move until the end of the game. The only problem was that he was always right, for his had was already at the handle of his weapon.

We both drew, I like to think simultaneously but I know he drew much faster. I struck at his head with a backhanded slash but all I could see was the sparks from the clashing of the two swords. And then without a moment to waste he slashed his sword for my head…


	3. A Clashing of Two Great Men

            Some how I managed to get my sword in between his blade and my head.  For the first time I got a clear look at his sword.  It was a very reflective metal, but I couldn't tell exactly what element it was made from.  Also it was a straight blade, slightly shorter than mine but this evened out because of the curve on my sword, and it was sharpened on both sides.  Most swords look like his but only are sharp on one side, I have never figured it out why but I realize that they must just use the safety precautions as marketing.  My sword was only sharpened on one side because of its slight curve, but the blade was made thin enough on that side so that if I really made a great effort I could put a gash in someone.  My sword is a lot more powerful than his there is no doubt about that but even the meteor materia used in the wrong hands is useless if a superior fighter is using even a barely adequate weapon. 

            He continued to strike at me relentlessly for who knows how long and I continued to parry, obviously struggling to keep up with him.  I knew he was probably getting a little tentative because I was able to keep him from reaching my body, something he had most likely expected to do on his first swipe.  With every attack and defense I studied his strategy and fighting style, not for content but for a flaw.  Like the best written novels it would take a long time, maybe longer than I had, but you can always find a flaw and if you act on the flaw correctly it can prove to your advantage greatly.  In the position I was in a quick swipe to the neck would be the optimal scenario, but I could only be so lucky.  The only consistent opening I could find is that if I attacked at just the right time I could get a good hit in between the third and fourth ribs on his right hand side, I good quick backhanded attack would do the trick just fine. 

            I parried patiently, waiting for the opening to come again, when from seemingly nowhere I saw his sword coming for my head.  In fear I lifted my left arm which was not holding my sword.  This instinctive maneuver would cost me dearly as his steel drew the first blood and drove about halfway through my arm.  That was a relief though, if he had gotten a good hit in my arm would be on the floor right now.  But I knew I could never give him the chance to attack again and seeing his first delay since the battle started I struck just as I planned.  I hit perfectly, surely bisecting his lung and perhaps cutting his stomach a little.  When I with drew the blade he put his hand to the wound and hunched over.  His next move could never have been predicted, for his next move was he laughed, or about as much as he ever does at something. 

"Well I see you have forced me to reveal my little secrete to you," and his formed changed into a black winged demon. 

"You're a metamorphagus?"  I half shouted half enquired.  A metamorphagus is a person who can change into a beast of their choice.  The gene is very rare indeed and is in fact thought to be a dead one, the only remains of its existence in a lab that was destroyed in the obliteration of Midgar. 

"No one has ever known over five minutes" he said plainly.  His clawed hand lifted into the air and I shot back.  Lucky for me my sword stayed in my firm grip.  I knew the one way to defeat a metamorphagus: pierce their heart.  By doing so they revert back to their original form and usually faint from the loss of energy.  I had only one tool for the job, a small throwing dagger I kept at my waist.  I drew it and threw at Vincent's now bare and even more muscular chest.  I then proceeded to charge him, he would have to choose to counter the knife or me, and either way he was going to be dead.  He choose the knife and my long black sword punctured through him, I quickly withdrew it and he began to glow a valiant white.  When the light cleared all that was there was my old employer lying there, naked and unconscious.  I picked him up and gathered his scattered belongings; I had decided that he was going to be of more use to me alive.  And if anything this would mean that things would get really interesting if anything. 

So today I fought my nature and won, but was that truly my nature?  Was the bringing of death not my sole purpose in life, and if not what was?  These thoughts entered my mind and left just as quickly.  I refused to let them cloud my thoughts for too long, and I worked to find one short simple answer.  I finally deducted that I was created for nothing, therefore I had no sole purpose and the causing of death is the only true way for me to move in the world, for some reason or another.  Today I just decided for the sake of causing death in the future I sacrificed one kill today. 

I hated my moments like that almost as much as I hate my tattoo.  My tattoo showed that I was only a product like many more like me, and these moments showed that I was either growing soft, or loosing my grip on what I had come to except as my reality.  I have come to except that death is the cause of my life, that has driven me and that is what will always drive me.  I have received a second chance and now I would use it to make the better of my life and show the world what I had discovered: death drives all the living, for the fear of death causes us to do crazy and sometimes idiotic acts, and that if we learn to seek death rather than loathe it the world would operate much more effectively and with much less stress.  Death, I have come to find out though, is all that I have left on my side. 


End file.
